prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hojo Hibiki/Image Gallery
Profiles 1melody_img02.jpg|Hibiki design from TV Asahi HojoHibikiface1.jpg|Hibiki expressions from TV Asahi 1melody_img03.jpg|Hibiki in school design from TV Asahi Melody img01.jpg|Cure Melody design from TV Asahi Cure Rhythm Faces.png|Cure Melody expressions from TV Asahi Curemelodyprofile31.PNG|Cure Melody profile from TV Asahi Curemelodyprofile46.png|Cure Melody profile from Toei Animation Profile of Cure Melody.png|Second visual form Cure Melody from Toei Animation Melody img04.jpg|Crescendo Cure Melody Profile Crescento Melody.PNG|Crescendo Cure Melody CureMelodyart.png|Crescendo Cure Melody profile art melody.dx3prof.png|Cure Melody profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana ff.png|Cure Melody's full stance for Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Dx3-cure-melody 1280.jpg|Cure Melody in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara sw chara 01.png|Cure Melody profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. melodynewstage.PNG|Cure Melody's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. melody.newstage2.jpg|Cure Melody profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Melody.PNG|Cure Melody's Stance for New Stage 2. newstage2.melody2.jpg|Cure Melody's and Hummy's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 NS320.jpg|Cure Melody profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure Melody Movie.png|Cure Melody's Full Stance Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Melody.full..jpg|Cure Melody poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Melody strutting back view.png|Back view of Cure Melody without the bow on her head c05_1_main.png|Cure Melody's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Melody Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Melody's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Melody Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Melody's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Melody pose.png|Cure Melody's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Melody.png|Infant Cure Melody Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMelodyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Melody from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Hojo Hibiki Hibiki plays football.png|Hibiki playing soccer. Hibiki eats cake.png|Hibiki eating stolen cake. Spc0202.jpg|Hibiki waiting for Kanade Spc0502.jpg|Hibiki as a reporter Hibikilicksface1.jpg|Hibiki licking cake off her face. All.starsDX3.pic1.jpg|Hibiki surrounded by a lot of fairies in All Stars DX3. Hibiki like a rock star.jpg|Hibiki dressed like a rock star Hibikiscaryface1.jpg|Hibiki's scary cat face. Spc1401.jpg|Hibiki draws Cure Muse Spc1704.jpg|Hibiki crying Spc1805.jpg|Hibiki catching the notes ((((1)))).png|Hibiki eating sweets YoungHibiki12.jpg|Young Hibiki. HojoHibikiFT1.png|Fairy Tones waking Hibiki up. Hibikitired12.jpg|Hibiki at Pretty Cure camp. SPC33HibikiPiano.PNG|Hibiki playing the piano SPC33MaskedHibiki.png|Hibiki in a strange disguise A7746a95e42d1d9424c848c9aa0c68f6.jpg|Evil Hibiki Excited Hibiki.png|Excited Hibiki SPC41Hibiki.png|Hibiki is worried Hibikihenshin.jpg|Hibiki gaining her Cure dress. SPC44Hibikichristmas.png|Hibiki in Christmas clothes Hibiki in her last concert.jpg|Hibiki at her last concert 640px-219902.jpg|Hibiki chasing Ayumi with Miyuki AngryHibiki.jpg|Childish Hibiki AngryKanade.jpg|Hibiki with angry Kanade SPC07 - Oh my god.png|Hibiki shouts out in English SPC07 - Hibiki and Kanade speaking English.png|Hibiki speaking in English Hibiki embarrassed after walking to the elementary school instead.png|Hibiki embarrassed after walking to the elementary school instead Hibiki looks at Kanade after being asked why Kanade is so amazing.png|Hibiki looks at Kanade after being asked why Kanade is so amazing Hibiki getting a little sheepish when saying she is trying to cook dinner.png|Hibiki getting a little sheepish when saying she is trying to cook dinner Kanade surprised to see Hibiki getting herself a huge second serving.png|Hibiki ready to dig into her second serving Hibiki and Kanade are shocked Otokichi knows about their secret.png|Hibiki and Kanade are shocked Otokichi knows about their secret Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are ready for the training camp.png|Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are ready for the training camp Hibiki looks at Kanade.jpg|Hibiki looks at Kanade Hibiki with crumbs on her face.jpg|Hibiki with crumbs on her face Hibiki is interested.jpg|Hibiki is interested Hibiki is surprised.jpg|Hibiki is surprised Hibiki imitates Hummy.jpg|Hibiki imitates Hummy Hibiki questions Kanade.jpg|Hibiki questions Kanade Hibiki turns the music down.jpg|Hibiki turns the music down Hibiki is tired.jpg|Hibiki is tired Cure Melody Cure Melody doing the pose for the first time.jpg|Doing the pose for the first time Cure Melody gains her Belltier.jpg|Cure Melody gains her Belltier SPC Miracle Heart Arpeggio Belltier Separation.png|"Miracle Belltier, Separation!" Spc12main.jpg|Cure Melody separates her Belltier 5.png|Cure Melody breaks the evil headphones Doing the Suite Session Ensemble alone.jpg|Doing the Suite Session Ensemble alone Cure Melody with a Onpu.jpg|Cure Melody with a note Suitemovie.17.png|Cure Melody is defeated Melodymovie12.png|Cure Melody in the movie MelodySurprised.jpg|Cure Melody in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. DX3 Super Melody Music Rondo.jpg|Super Melody doing the Music Rondo MelodyProtectsRhythm.jpg|Melody protects Rhythm MiracleAttack.jpg|Cure Melody attacks with Miracle Beltier MelodyKick.jpg|Cure Melody kicks MAM.jpg|Monster appears before Cure Melody MelodyVS.jpg|Cure Melody fights Noise Melody showing off her Belltier to Rhythm.jpg|Melody showing off her Beltier to Rhythm Melody smiles at Rhythm.png|Melody smiles at Rhythm Melody looks at Crescendo Tone.png|Melody looks at Crescendo Tone Melody is shocked that she couldn't perform the attack.png|Melody is shocked that she couldn't perform the attack Meody fighting.jpg|Melody fighting Melody about to punch.jpg|Melody about to punch CureMelodyHCPC.jpg|Cure Melody saying her 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 15 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! 2a8b821f25881d4c7122d26cded02ca8.jpg|Cure Melody in All Stars New Stage 2 Crescendo Cure Melody Melodycresendotone12.jpg|Cure Melody with the Crescendo Tone in the trailer Melody.Angel.PNG|Cresendo Cure Melody is born Suitemovie.18.png|Crescendo Cure Melody saving Cure Rhythm Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery